1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ski device and more particularly to a ski device employing a pivotable combination handle and seat member, with the member providing a substantially rigid handle for a skier standing upright on the ski when pivoted upwardly and the member providing a seat for a seated skier when pivoted downwardly into contact with the ski.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skiing is a popular sport, and a number of devices have been developed that incorporate handles on skis for maintaining the stability of a skier standing on the skies. A few examples of devices of this nature are disclosed in Pangborn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,502; Solbjor, U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,565; Philippar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,098, and Malmo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,748. These devices use, for the most part, flexible straps instead of rigid handles, and straps provide no sideways stabilization. Other ski devices have incorporated seat mechanisms for sitting on the ski. Examples of such constructions are shown in Husak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,668; Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,038; and Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,811.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ski construction that provides both a handle for a standing skier and a seat for a sitting skier with a simple, inexpensive, and stable construction.